This invention relates generally to the field of cutting tools, such as milling cutters having replaceable, indexable cutting inserts. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure for mounting and accurately seating such inserts in the body of a cutter.
Tools of this type are available in a variety of configurations. For example, one such prior art device includes an indexable cutter blade placed in a slot and retained therein merely through the use of a wedge member. Another typical prior art device utilizes a nest or anvil secured by a threaded fastener within a slot with a cutting insert wedged in the slot so that at least two surfaces or edges of the insert are forced into engagement with accurately finished mating edges or surfaces on the nest or anvil. A still different prior art device utilizes a cam pin mounted on a fixed axis generally perpendicular to the bottom of the slot and which provides axial adjustment and support to an insert mounted in front of the cam in the slot.
Prior art devices in one way or another sacrifice accuracy of mounting, adjustability and/or ease of replacement and/or adjustment.